You're not a Side Character
by Paper Bullet
Summary: Bakugo gets tired of everyone—including Uraraka—treating Uraraka like a side character. He has some words she may not be wanting to hear. Bakugo x Uraraka ONESHOT fluff. Mild profanity.


**YOU'RE NOT A SIDE CHARACTER**

**bakugo x uraraka** — _oneshot_

I found myself staring with unbridled rage as the short, annoying girl prattled and squirmed around Deku.

I wasn't going to let myself be deceived into thinking this was the same jealousy I had toward Deku and All Might's relationship. I wasn't so cringe that a small girl like Uraraka would make me seethe with childish coveting. But she did make me seethe. I felt this way when I saw her interacting with anyone. The way they treated her, the way they looked at her with condescending adornment.

Disgusting.

And Uraraka ate it up. Or at least she pretended to. She accepted the disposition that everyone treated her as the weak little sister of the academy. Never mind that she had made it into this class on her own merits, too. Never mind that her quirk was potentially one of the more devastating ones I had seen. Uraraka had such unmeasured potential that it bothered the _absolute fuck out of me_. She glided through air and floated pencils when she very well could be leveling an entire villain hideout and rendering even the most powerful immobile.

I had seen Uraraka shine in our tournament battle. To this day, I've been the only person to ever treat her like a respectable adversary. And she showed up. She combined wit with seemingly limitless gravitational capability, and she could have gotten a hit on me had she not been treated like a child her entire life. And Deku was the worst offender in that matter. To him, Uraraka needed saving. To him, Uraraka was a cute love interest he could table until he was bored with his Main Character Syndrome.

"Kacchan! Do you want to go get some ice cream?" yelled Deku like the obnoxious brat he was.

"Eat shit and die," I replied as I shrugged from my position on the wall and walked off. I didn't stay to watch his loser expression of hurt play across his face. I'd seen the look enough, and if I saw it one more time, I might kill him.

As I strode down the hall of UA, I hear light, jogging footsteps behind me. To my surprise, it was the source of my resentment. I glanced down at her as she kept pace beside me, my eyes showing nothing but apathy, even though curiosity did stir inside me. There was nothing particularly special about how Uraraka looked. Her short, brown hair was cropped at her shoulders and matched her equally wood-colored eyes. I could tell by her expression she was working up the courage to tell me off.

"If you've got nothing to say, then beat it. I've got shit to do."

I looked away from her and began my process of pretending like she didn't exist when she finally let her words fall out of her mouth like a tumble of garbled emotions.

"You don't have to treat Deku like that!" Her face was flushed red. "Give him the same respect you've given me!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Give her an inch, and she takes a mile. I called her by her last name once and she thinks I hold her in high esteem. I mean, I would if she had any self-respect. We could even be friends. But... "I don't respect you."

She stopped dead in her tracks. I stopped, too, and faced her, hands in my pockets. I could see the tears building in her eyes, and I gave her an irritated sigh. "See, that's why," I said and gestured at her vaguely. "The whole fragile act is so fucking ingrained in you because of people like Deku. You're not a damsel in distress. You're not weak. But you enable your own weakness when you feed into their bullshit."

The tears of sorrow soon turned into angry ones. Uraraka glared up at me. "Your expectations are too high! You and Deku... You guys are in another league entirely. Y—!"

I cut her off with a resounding, "You're not a goddamn side character, Uraraka! You're not some main character's love interest. Your destiny isn't filler. Stop giving a shit about what others think and start learning that you could _be _someone." Other students in the hall started staring, and I shot them a look that told them to scram. I didn't want to stick around and watch Uraraka have an inner monologue, so I turned and began walking away.

"If you ever wanna start being more than Deku's side story, let me know. I'll show you why you're not," I said. I left her there and didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N: **I had random muse to write this. Sorry if I messed anything up.


End file.
